The present invention relates to biometric devices, and more particularly, to a biometric device having a CMOS image sensor formed on the same integrated circuit.
Integrated circuit technology has revolutionized various fields, such as imaging. In the field of imaging, the development of a CMOS image sensor has made possible the manufacture of low cost imaging devices. One advantage of the CMOS image sensor device is the ability to integrate signal processing logic (typically formed in a CMOS process) with the sensing array to form a single chip CMOS image sensor. The signal processing logic is used to readout the data from the sensing array, amplify the signals from the sensing array, provide timing and control functions, and any other required functions of the CMOS image sensor.
One application of CMOS image sensors is in the field of biometrics. Biometrics is generally the automatic identification of a person""s identity by measurement of a unique physical characteristic by electronic means. Typical biometric systems use digitized images of fingerprints, iris patterns in the eye, hand shape, or hand vein patterns as a basis for identity verification.
Present biometric systems consist of several separate integrated circuits. One of the integrated circuits is dedicated to capturing image data, for example, a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor. The captured image data is used for comparison with previously captured and distilled image data stored in a separate integrated circuit memory device. The comparison may be done using a signal processor or microprocessor formed on yet another integrated circuit. In some biometric systems, the signal processor or microprocessor may be integrated with a memory device. In any event, at least two separate integrated circuits are required for the biometric system.
Typically, after the image data is captured, the image data is processed in such a way as to reduce the amount of data necessary to perform a subsequent pattern matching step. The reduced data set or xe2x80x9ctemplatexe2x80x9d may also be stored for later use.
While some applications of biometric systems must address a large number of individuals and involves large databases of users, many other applications need only address a single or small number of individuals. Examples of such systems are home access locks, personal computer access control, adult media content access, firearm access, etc. . . . In these applications, it is important that the biometric device be made as small as possible. Therefore, multiple integrated circuits are undesirable.
Additionally, if the biometric system can be made small enough, the biometric systems would find new applications, such as theft deterrence. For example, a product that contains a biometric device could be used to trigger the destruction of sensitive data or destroy circuitry within the product itself. Destruction would be activated by multiple failed attempts to gain access or use of the product, thereby rendering the product of little or no value to the would be thief.
A biometric device formed on an integrated circuit is disclosed. The biometric device includes a CMOS image sensor, a microprocessor, and non-volatile memory.